gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Willosaur (SPORE Fanon Universe)
The Willosaurs were the reptillian, tripedal, triocular, carnivorous natives of the planet of Tamaran. Biology The Willosaurs were a sentient race of reptillian carnivores with three legs, three eyes, and a prehinsile tail that with a functioning appendage that acts as a hand, allowing them to manipulate objects. History During their tribal days, the Willosaurs were a war driven race, but once they invented higher technology, there were two nations that arose, but the rivalry since tribal days remained. Despite the Seuss nation's fun loving nature and plead for peace, the Tech Nation focused their military on conquering the planet of Tamaran, which in turn, caused the Seusses to flee to the Planet of Frore, which they managed to terraform and colonize. The Seusses would eventually have to flee Frore as well, as the Techs eventually attacked the Seuss colony on the planet, and the Seusses set out for the stars beyond the Tamaran Star System. The Seusses eventually came across another alien race, but a misunderstanding on the aliens' part caused them to attack the Seusses, who defended themselves with the Planet Buster, destroying the aliens' homeworld, and they left to go further into the stars, with regret in their hearts. Yet the Seusses hoped to find a "New Tamaran". But they would pay for their foolish optimism, as in the cold depths of space, the remaining Willosaur individuals in the Spacecraft they used to travel the stars in hopes of finding a new home, there was endless days of hunger and thirst, and no escape from the bitter cold. Their numbers started to decline. Some fell to disease, others simply lost their sanity and will to live, sometimes even comitting suicide in their rooms. The Techs, meanwhile, had problems of their own, as they were under attack by a rodent like race known as the "Blayt", and despite their plead for help in defending themselves from the Blayt, their calls upon the Stars fell to deaf ears. Not even the suffering Seusses were willing to help them when they got their transmissions, since they considered the Techs' blight as a form of "Karma", and left the Techs to be wiped out. The Seusses continued on, they did not know why they bothered to continue their quest for a new homeworld, but the remaining Willosaurs of the Seusses felt like they had to beleive in something, something to hope for. Eventually, their prayers were answered, and they found their way to a Planet called Neuvaka-4, a pristine world that happened to remind the Seusses of Tamaran, and they colonized it. Eventually, after a millenia, the Willosaur population would evolve into a new species called the "Neuvosaurs". Culture Not much was known of their culture, but all that is known is that the Seusses enjoyed having fun before being driven off of the Planet Tamaran by their militaristic neighbors, the Techs. Government The Seusses of the Willosaurs were a democracy, while the Techs of the Willosaurs were a militaristic dictatorship. Military Not much is known of the Willosaurs' military, but it is known that the Seusses of the Willosaur Species had the technology to create the "Planet Buster", which can destroy an entire planet and all traces of it. Willosaur Worlds *Tamaran (Native Homeworld) *Frore (Colony-Destroyed) *Neuvaka-4 (Before becoming the Neuvosaurs) Notes and Trivia *The Willosaurs are the most popular creation by Will Wright that SPORE Fans try to recreate. Appearances Within SPORE Fanon Universe *TBA Outside of SPORE Fanon Universe *SPORE GDC 2005 Demo (First appearance) Category:Spore Related Category:Spore Fanon Universe Category:Spore Fanon Universe: Species